jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Wrzeniec
'''WrzeniecUwolnić Wrzeńka'', dawniej '''ParzyplujJak wytresować smoka (ang. Scauldron) — gatunek wodnego smoka, zamieszkujący głębiny oceanu. Przedstawiciel klasy wodnej. Jego rysunek pojawia się w Smoczym Podręczniku już w filmie Jak wytresować smoka, jednak lepiej ten gatunek przybliża krótkometrażówka Księga smoków. Wielokrotnie pojawia się on również w serialu. Wygląd Smok ten należy do jednych z większych gatunków. Jego ogromny tułów przypomina kształtem kociół, a mieszczący się wewnątrz rozciągliwy żołądek służy Wrzeńcowi do podobnego celu - podgrzewania wody, którego to wrzątku później używa jako broni. Tułów jest wąski, jednak jego tylna część zwiększa swoją objętość wraz ze wzrostem ilości wody, jaką może połknąć smok. Wrzeniec wyposażony jest w cztery małe i nieproporcjonalnie krótkie, lecz dość silne łapy, pozwalające mu się poruszać po stałym podłożu, jednak zbyt długie przebywanie smoka na powierzchni powoduje, że jego skóra wysycha, co w efekcie może doprowadzić do jego śmierci. Posiada on także parę dużych skrzydeł, które bez trudu unoszą go w powietrze, a pod wodą służą za płetwy. Na końcu jego długiego, cienkiego ogona znajduje się wachlarz, który podczas lotu nadaje kierunek, w wodzie zaś działa jako napęd i ster. Na równie długiej i cienkiej szyi osadzony jest bocznie spłaszczony, wąski łeb smoka. Przypomina on nieco dziób pelikana, ponieważ wyposażony jest w worek skórny, w którym Wrzeniec przed strzałem gromadzi wodę. Na czubku pyska znajduje się cienki, podłużny róg. Oczy są małe, umieszczone w przedniej części głowy, nozdrza również niewielkie, rozszerzające się. Zęby są krótkie, lecz ostre i służą do chwytania wszelkiego rodzaju morskich stworzeń. Łuski Wrzeńca zazwyczaj posiadają zielonkawy, szary lub niebieskawy kolor - barwy te ułatwiają mu maskowanie się pod wodą - ale istnieją również osobniki w innych kolorach, np. czerwono-pomarańczowe. Siedlisko i dieta Wrzeńce zamieszkują morza i oceany. Nie są przystosowane do życia na lądzie, jednak mogą na nim przebywać, jeżeli posiadają wodę do picia. Bez niej smok staje się zarówno bezbronny - nie ma czym strzelać - jak i po czasie się odwadnia, co w dłuższej perspektywie prowadzi do jego śmierci. Wrzeńce posiadają również swoją własną wyspę, zlokalizowaną niedaleko od Berk. Wrzeniec uwielbia zjadać wszelkie rodzaje ryb i stworzeń morskich. Żywi się także niebieskimi oleandrami, kwiatami zabójczymi dla innych smoków. Wrzeniec jest drapieżnym gatunkiem, którego ofiarą nieraz padają morskie smoki - głównie Sliquifiery oraz Raziprądy. Zachowanie i tresura Wrzeniec jest dosyć agresywnym smokiem samotnikiem, który w razie potrzeby - na przykład podczas polowania - gromadzi się w niewielkie stada. Jest bardzo terytorialny i nie szczędzi swoich ofiar. Bardzo rzadko okazuje przyjaźń. Choć w oceanie stoi bardzo wysoko w łańcuchu pokarmowym i sieje postrach wśród innych stworzeń, takich jak Raziprąd czy Sliquifier, jego naturalnym wrogiem na lądzie jest Zmiennoskrzydły. thumb|[[Szpadka i Wrzeniek]]Najlepszym sposobem, by zdobyć zaufanie Wrzeńca, jest pokrycie się wodą, gdyż Wrzeńce kochają wszystko, co związane jest z ich naturalnym środowiskiem. Można też nasmarować się olejem po rybach (np. włosy, jak zrobiła to Szpadka). Smok bezgranicznie ufa i głęboko zaprzyjaźnia się z osobą, która uratuje mu życie. Moce i umiejętności Plucie wrzątkiem Główną umiejętnością Wrzeńca jest plucie wrzącą wodą, skąd pochodzi nazwa gatunku. Woda ta jest podgrzewana w bardzo pojemnym brzuchu smoka, a przed wystrzałem gromadzona w rozciągliwym podgardlu smoka. Według Smoczego Podręcznika, gorąca woda jest w stanie oderwać skórę i mięso od kości. Jad Jego jad jest bardzo trujący dla ludzi. Kontakt fizyczny z jadem Wrzeńca grozi człowiekowi śmiercią już po jednym dniu, ale dla smoków może być substancją leczniczą, neutralizującą efekty niebieskiego oleandra. Wrzeniec to jedyny smok, który żywi się tymi trującymi dla gadów kwiatami i nie choruje. Dlatego właśnie jego jad przesycony jest esencją kwiatów. Wyczuwanie elektryczności Wrzeńce, jako drapieżniki, polują m.in. na smoki z gatunku Raziprąd. Charakteryzują się one umiejętnością wytwarzania elektrycznych pocisków. Wrzeńce wyposażone są w zmysł, który pomaga im wyczuć elektryczność i dzięki temu bezbłędnie namierzyć ofiarę. Wrzeńce łatwo zdezorientować w czasie polowania z pomocą elektrycznych węgorzy, gdyż smoki zaczynają się gubić i nie wiedzą, które stworzenie jest faktycznie Raziprądem. Inne umiejętności Wrzeniec ma bardzo potężne elementy obronne. Jest w stanie powalić swoim skrzydłem człowieka lub innego smoka, równie potężną bronią jest wachlarz na jego ogonie. Etapy rozwoju Scauldron-egg.jpg|Jajo Scauldron hatching.jpg|Pisklę Scauldron Race to the Edge.png|Dorosły osobnik 200px-Scauldron Titan.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo smoka przedstawione zostało jedynie w grach. Ma owalny kształt i turkusową barwę skorupy. Od góry pokrywa je zdobienie, kształtem przypominające gęstą, rozlewającą się ciecz. W grze School of Dragons jest pozbawione tego ozdobnego elementu. Pisklę Pisklę Wrzeńca pojawia się tylko w grach i jest maleńkie w stosunku do dorosłego osobnika. Ma głowę dużą wobec reszty ciała, szyję krótką. Tułów jest wielki i obszerny, zaś skrzydełka bardzo krótkie. Tytan Tytaniczny Wrzeniec występuje tylko w grach. Jego barwa ulega zmianie na ciemnoniebieską z jaskrawymi elementami ozdobnymi. Na głowie wyrastają dodatkowe kolce, a te wzdłuż grzbietu ulegają wydłużeniu. Słabości *Zbyt długie przebywanie na lądzie powoduje wysuszanie się skóry Wrzeńca i jego odwodnienie, a w konsekwencji - śmierć. *W czasie polowania łatwo je zdezorientować elektrycznymi węgorzami. Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka Wrzeniec jest po raz pierwszy wspomniany w filmie, gdy Śledzik zaczyna opowiadać o smokach ze Smoczego Podręcznika. Jest również ukazana jego ilustracja, kiedy Czkawka przegląda księgę. Księga smoków W ''Księdze smoków przedstawiciel wodnej klasy, Wrzeniec, jest jednym z dwóch smoków zamieszkujących głębiny oceanu. Statek Borka Wielkiego zostaje, dosłownie, zjedzony przez smoka. ''Jeźdźcy smoków Wrzeniec debiutuje w odcinku ''Smoczy kwiat, kiedy wszystkie smoki na wyspie dopada tajemnicza choroba. Kiedy okazuje się, że wywołują ją niebieskie oleandry, zwane smoczymi kwiatami, na podstawie informacji ze Smoczego Podręcznika, Czkawka postanawia odnaleźć i zdobyć jad Wrzeńca, który ma wyleczyć ową chorobę. Kiedy smokom zostaje podany lek sporządzony z jadu wodnego smoka, wszystkie wracają do zdrowia. W odcinku Jesteśmy rodziną (część 2) Albrecht Perfidny posiada Wrzeńca jako jednego z więzionych smoków. W odcinku Uwolnić Wrzeńka, Czkawka, Śledzik i bliźniaki znajdują Wrzeńca na Wyspie Zmiennoskrzydłych. Jego skrzydło jest przygniecione do ziemi przez głazy, przez co smok nie może wrócić wody. Długie przebywanie na lądzie skutkuje wyschnięciem jego skóry i widmem śmierci z odwodnienia lub w paszczach Zmiennoskrzydłych. Na szczęście Szpadce udaje się zaprzyjaźnić ze smokiem i uspokoić go, podczas gdy jeźdźcy uwalniają go z pułapki. Pomaga mu również przez podarowanie swoich włosów, dzięki którym udaje się przymocować kłodę na usztywnienie złamanego skrzydła smoka i zwrócić Wrzeńcowi wolność. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata W odcinku ''Wiking, co się zowie Wrzeniec pożera ryby z łowisk Berk. Jeźdźcy chcą go odstraszyć, jednak akcja kończy się niepowodzeniem. Później Śledzik, który pod wpływem hipnozy zmienia się w wielkiego wojownika, ponownie próbuje pokonać smoka. Ostatecznie unieszkodliwia go Sztukamięs, a jeźdźcy odtransportowują go na odleglejsze tereny. W odcinku Szok i zgroza okazuje się, Wrzeńce polują w niewielkich stadach, a ich ofiarami – m.in. ze względu na swoje elektryczne właściwości, które Wrzeńce bez trudu wyczuwają - mogą padać Raziprądy. ''Jak wytresować smoka 3 Wrzeniec pojawia się na ekranie przez kilka sekund, gdy Czkawka wraz z przyjaciółmi wraca na Berk i pokazuje wioskę uratowanym smokom. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Wrzeniek *Wrzeniec Albrechta *Bonecrusher's Conquest *Mildew's Misery Z gier DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Defender Scauldron *Exotic Scauldron *Mea *Grim Sizzle Inne *Bumble W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies Wrzeniec jest ósmym (lub siódmym) smokiem do wytresowania. Rezyduje w Great West Ocean, a podczas tresury należy zwabić go rybą. Następnie należy napełnić swój hełm wodą i oblać się nią, by przekonać smoka do siebie. DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons Ciekawostki *W filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka nazwa tego smoka jedyny raz została przetłumaczona jako Parzypluj. Później, zarówno w Księdze smoków, jak i w serialu, gatunek ten występuje pod nazwą Wrzeniec. *W przeciwieństwie do Gromogrzmota, Wrzeniec nie może długo przebywać poza wodą. **Teoretycznie smok, przebywając zbyt długo poza wodą, powinien stawać się coraz słabszy, jednak gry nie uwzględniają tej słabości, gdyż nie tworzy się w nich osobnych mechanik dla każdego gatunku smoka. *Jad tego smoka to jedyne lekarstwo na smoczą chorobę, wywoływaną przez niebieskie oleandry. *Wielkość Wrzeńca to kwestia problematyczna. Według wspomnień Pyskacza dotyczących Borka Wielkiego, smok ten był nieco większy od łodzi, według serialu jest długi, jednak nie tak ogromny, zaś według oficjalnych grafik dotyczących Jak wytresować smoka 2, jest niewiele większy od człowieka. *W oryginalnej wersji językowej, pierwszy człon nazwy smoka (ang. scauld - wrzeć) wziął się od wrzącej wody, zaś drugi (ang. cauldron - kocioł) od przypominającego kształtem kociołek brzucha smoka. *Gatunek znany z filmów prawdopodobnie bazowany był na powieściowym gatunku Smok Wodny. *Szpadce jako jedynej udało się oswoić i wytresować Wrzeńca. *Jak powiedziano w odcinku Na widoku, Wrzeniec jest podobny do legendarnej "ryby z pioruna" (ang. Thunderfish). *Jest jednym z dziewięciu gatunków, które żywią się innymi smokami. Pozostałe to Czerwona Śmierć, Zmiennoskrzydły, Śmiercipieśń, Jaskiniowy Rabuś, Podwodny Rozpruwacz, Ślizgochlast, Smętny Zgrzytacz i Śmierciozaur. **Jest również jednym z niewielu smoków, w których jadłospisie na stałe znajdują się konkretne gatunki roślin - w tym przypadku są to niebieskie oleandry. Innymi gatunkami są Marazmor, Bawoleń, Strażnik oraz Silkspanner. Przypisy Zobacz też de:Glutkessel es:Caldero ru:Кипятильник it:Scalderone pt-br:Escalderível fr:Ébouillantueur en:Scauldron Kategoria:Wodna klasa Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Wrzeńce Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies